Blinded
by Shirato Sera
Summary: Pernikahan Sebastian dengan Maylene dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan cinta asli aktor terkenal tersebut dengan Ciel. Maylene hanya ingin Sebastian bahagia. Ia sendiri sudah lama berdamai dengan fakta itu… atau—begitukah? / Warning, newbie. RNR please


Title : Blinded

Summary : Pernikahan Sebastian dengan Maylene dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan cinta asli aktor terkenal tersebut dengan Ciel. Maylene hanya ingin Sebastian bahagia. Ia sendiri sudah lama berdamai dengan fakta itu… atau—begitukah?

Rated : M

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC, typos, straight but slight yaoi, bahasa gado-gado, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang memalukan dibuat oleh author biasa yang bukan manusia sempurna.

Okay, I'd like to warn you about something (again). I thought I'll slipped some English words in this FF even though most of the words in this FF are in Bahasa because bla bla bla meong meong guk guk nguing nguing (? Rupanya ada nyamuk nyasar) and I don't used to talk full Bahasa yang sudah diluluskan sensor EYD. So I hope you'll understand apa yang saya tuliskan di FF ini .

(Note: bukan berarti saya alay =_= cuma gara-gara kebiasaan)

Btw, saya masih bingung fic ini harus ditempatkan di rate T atau M :/ Beri pendapat kalian di review ya!

Well, enjoy~

Chapter 1: Lies Behind Truth

"Maylene!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah berbelanja pun menoleh mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tersenyum mendapati bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat lamanya, Paula. "Oh, hai Paula! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Berbelanja. Heran deh, Bard tidak mau menemaniku ke sini hanya gara-gara sedang asyik tidur," keluhnya. "Padahal dia kan suamiku!"

Maylene hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu betul, meskipun Paula sering mengeluhkan Bard, gadis itu tetap mencintainya. "Ah, dia memang selalu begitu, bukan?"

"Iya sih." Paula celingak-celinguk, mengamati Maylene. "Omong-omong, di mana Sebastian? Dia tidak ikut belanja denganmu bukan karena ketiduran juga kan?"

Ekspresi Maylene berubah menjadi agak suram. Dalam hati Paula bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sehingga ekspresi Maylene berubah. Namun kemudian Maylene menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sebastian sibuk menghafalkan skenario untuk adegan film Black Butler berikutnya bersama Ciel di rumah, jadi dia memintaku pergi sendiri. Ahahaha..."

"Heeeeee? Kejam sekali! Mengutamakan kerja di atas istri sendiri!" komentar Paula sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah semua lelaki Inggris seperti itu?" tambah Maylene. Mereka sama-sama tertawa. Setelah mereka sama-sama membayar belanjaan masing-masing, Maylene pun pulang.

Jarak antara supermarket dan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh, karena itu ia hanya berjalan kaki. Setelah sampai, ia berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia berjalan berjingkat, berniat beristirahat sebentar di ruang tamu, sampai didengarnya suara desahan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Mmm... ah~ S-Sebastian..."

Jantung Maylene berdegup kencang. Oh, tidak. Hal itu sedang terjadi. Ia memilih diam dulu di depan pintu sampai semua itu selesai, namun...

"Ap—Maylene? Kau sudah pulang?"

Tubuh Maylene membeku. Suaminya, Sebastian, ternyata sempat melihat dirinya. Maylene menghela napas kemudian tersenyum.

"I-iya, Sebastian... ketika masuk—yah—aku melihat kalian sedang sibuk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu kalian."

"Toh pada akhirnya kau tetap mengganggu," kata Ciel dengan nada sinis. Wajah Maylene memerah karena marah, namun gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sebastian, kusarankan kau melakukan itu di kamar tidur saja, eh? J-jadi, bila nanti ada tamu datang, mereka tidak akan langsung salah paham dengan aktivitas yang sedang kalian lakukan."

Sebastian beranjak dari sofa. "Tamu yang datang akan terlebih dahulu membunyikan bel sewaktu masuk, Maylene. Walaupun begitu, kau benar. Ciel, lebih baik kita menghafalkan skenario di kamar saja. Nona muda ini merasa terganggu dengan apa yang kita lakukan."

Ciel menatap Maylene _one kind_, kemudian pergi. Maylene mempertahankan senyumnya untuk beberapa lama, lalu berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang kini terpaksa digunakannya. Ia melampiaskan seluruh kekesalan dan kesedihan yang dirasakannya ke bantal yang dipeluknya.

Sial.

SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL.

Sebastian adalah suaminya. Meskipun begitu, aktor terkenal tersebut sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Ya, sama sekali tidak. Mereka hanya menikah karena ayah Maylene meminjam uang yang sangat banyak kepada Sebastian karena dililit hutang, dan ayahnya harus membayar utangnya bagaimanapun caranya. Namun, Maylene malah diambil sebagai jaminan bahwa ayahnya akan membayar hutangnya kepada Sebastian.

Gilakah?

Sangat.

Maylene paham betul ayahnya adalah seorang penjudi. Sejak ibunya meninggal dunia, ayahnya menjadi pemabuk, sering bolos kerja, dan senang berjudi. Entah sudah berapa banyak hutang yang tertumpuk di bahu ayahnya tersebut. Maylene bingung harus menyalahkan siapa atas segala kesialan yang menimpa dirinya.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang paling menyedihkan.

Sebastian menikahinya hanya sebagai tameng, supaya hubungan cinta aktor itu dengan Ciel Phantomhive bisa tetap tertutup dari publik. Karena jika hal itu ketahuan, popularity-rating-nya akan menurun.

Apa lagi jenis kemalangan dalam hidup yang harus diberikan kepada gadis berumur 22 tahun itu?

-x-

Maylene tengah menonton TV di ruang tamu untuk menenangkan diri ketika Ciel lewat untuk pulang. Maylene sama sekali tidak berniat meliriknya. Tidak berapa lama Sebastian hadir lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sebastian berbicara kepadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap terlalu dingin pada Ciel."

"Aku tidak berniat begitu... pada awalnya." Maylene mencomot popcorn dari mangkuk yang dipeluknya. "Hanya lagi kepengin."

Sebastian menghela napas. Maylene tahu betul sehabis ini Sebastian akan mengeluarkan jurus pemikatnya yang akan membuat Maylene sejenak melupakan bahwa Sebastian telah bersikap jahat kepadanya. Hah. Sebastian selalu melakukannya. Maylene saja sampai hafal karena sejak mereka menikah—yaitu tiga bulan yang lalu—Sebastian selalu memakai trik yang sama.

"Ayolah, ia tidak seburuk itu, kan? Maksudku—ia takkan bersikap sinis kepadamu bila kau tidak bersikap dingin kepadanya terlebih dahulu."

Maylene tertawa kecil lalu mematikan TV dengan remot di tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak akan bersikap dingin kepadanya bila ia tidak membuatku kesal."

"Kau bersikap dingin hampir kepada semua orang."

"Yah, semua orang membuatku kesal akhir-akhir ini."

Sekarang, Sebastian-lah yang tertawa. "Kau sudah pandai bersilat lidah rupanya."

"Aku mempelajarinya darimu, sejujurnya. Kau selalu memberikanku alasan palsu yang seakan meremehkanku setiap hari," jawab Maylene. Ia meletakkan mangkuk popcorn-nya di meja kecil di samping sofa. "Kau baru saja berbohong kepadaku tadi siang. Kau bilang kau mau menghafalkan skenario bersama Ciel di kamar tidur. Padahal aslinya kau meniduri anak itu kan? Aku tahu kau bisa menghafalkan skenario hanya dengan membacanya sekilas, Sebastian. Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama untuk mengetahuinya."

Sebastian dapat membaca ekspresi Maylene. Ia beringsut di sofa, membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu benakmu sekarang, Maylene?"

"Banyak. Kaumau aku menyebutkan seluruhnya?"

"...Tidak, terima kasih. Kupikir aku tahu keseluruhannya."

"Bagus."

Maylene beranjak dari sofa, memutuskan bahwa percakapan ini tidak lagi menarik minatnya. Tiba-tiba Sebastian mengejutkannya dengan menarik tangannya dan memaksanya kembali duduk. Maylene baru saja ingin berontak, tetapi dihentikan jari telunjuk Sebastian yang menutupi bibirnya.

"Maylene..." Tatapan Sebastian hampir dapat dikategorikan sebagai tatapan sedih. "Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Ingin sekali Maylene berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh kata yang dapat menggambarkan kebenciannya pada Sebastian, namun ia hanya diam. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab. Menyatakan bahwa ia membencinya sama saja dengan menyatakan bahwa ia ingin bercerai darinya, hal yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan gadis itu. Menyatakan bahwa ia tidak membencinya juga dapat berakibat negatif yaitu menyatakan hal yang bertentangan dengan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya.

Maylene memilih kembali duduk.

Sebastian mengawasinya dengan sebuah alis terangkat. Perubahan pada Maylene sama sekali tidak diperkirakannya. Maylene kembali mengejutkannya dengan memberinya senyuman.

"Well?" Sebastian mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Maylene menghela napas.

"Yah, tidak begitu. Aku menyayangimu seperti yang seharusnya seorang istri lakukan."

Seringaian muncul di wajah Sebastian. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan seberapa dalam cintamu padaku."

Senyuman di wajah Maylene makin mengembang, kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup dahi Sebastian. Setelah kecupan singkat itu, ia beranjak dari sofa. Sambil menggumamkan ucapan selamat tidur ia berjalan masuk ke kamar tidur tamu yang biasa digunakannya lalu menutup pintunya.

Sebastian tercengang. Ia terhenyak di sofa, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu menatap pintu kamar tamu dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Hanya sedangkal itu?"

Apa yang ia tidak tahu hanya akan mengejutkannya.

-x-

Cahaya yang masuk ke kamar Maylene sudah terlalu terang, membangunkan Maylene dari tidurnya. Ia menguap lalu menggeliat. Tangannya yang masih lemas meraih jam digital yang dipasang di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam delapan pagi lewat sepuluh menit.

"Sial! Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan!"

Maylene berlari menuju dapur. Sewaktu ia sedang sibuk mencari bahan untuk waffle, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dapurnya harum. Ovennya hangat. Didera rasa penasaran, Maylene berlari ke meja makan. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya ternyata sudah terwujud. Sebastian sudah terlebih dahulu membuatkannya waffle.

_Dia mencuri ideku!_ pikir Maylene sebal. Pikiran buruknya disingkirkannya ketika ia ingat bahwa ia memang hanya membeli bahan untuk membuat waffle kemarin ditambah beberapa bahan masakan pokok. _Ternyata aku memang harus belanja lagi nanti._

Karena kamar Sebastian kosong, Maylene menyimpulkan bahwa Sebastian sudah berangkat untuk syuting. Maylene pun segera sarapan, mandi, dan membersihkan rumah. Ketika ia sedang bersiap-siap pergi belanja, deringan telepon mengagetkannya. Dengan terburu-buru ia meraih gagang telepon dan mendekatkannya ke pipinya.

"Halo?"

"_Maylene! Syukurlah, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat teleponku!"_ Ah, ternyata Paula. Ia berbicara dengan nada terburu-buru. _"Aku sudah berulang kali mencoba meneleponmu, tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Tadi kau masih tidur?"_

Maylene menggeser posisi kakinya. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia memang ketiduran tadi pagi kepada Paula. "Tidak. Hanya sibuk membereskan rumah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"_Soal itu lho. Yang sudah kita diskusikan berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Aku dan teman-teman sudah mendiskusikannya lebih awal tanpamu—maaf ya—dan kami memutuskan bahwa..."_

Maylene mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Paula terus berbicara selama lebih dari 5 menit. Setelah itu, mereka berpamitan dan Maylene menutup telepon.

Sepertinya isi daftar belanjaannya harus ditambah.

-x-

Lokasi syuting, Trancy Manor, 08.37 p.m.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya!" sorak para kru film. Ciel tersenyum meremehkan dan Sebastian membungkuk hormat. Karena letih berdiri Ciel pun duduk menyendiri di kursi di pojok. Ia tengah memikirkan plot yang baru untuk episode selanjutnya ketika seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Ciel!"

Ciel mendongak. Dilihatnya Elizabeth berdiri di depannya sambil membawakan selembar handuk dan sebotol air putih. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" ucap Elizabeth. Ciel tersenyum melihat ketulusan gadis tersebut.

"Ah, sama-sama, Lizzy. Dan terima kasih," tambahnya ketika Elizabeth menyodorkan kedua benda yang dipeluknya. Elizabeth balas tersenyum.

Gadis itu menunjuk kursi di sampingnya. "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Ciel mengangguk.

Elizabeth pun duduk. Dengan perhatian penuh ia mengawasi ketika Ciel meminum air yang diberikannya. Mereka mengobrol seru soal skenario Black Butler season 2. Elizabeth tengah menceritakan kisah tentang beberapa insiden yang bisa terjadi dalam pembuatan film ketika sebuah sosok mengganggu mereka.

"...aku pun bertanya-tanya apa pembuatan film ini akan berlalu tanpa insiden berarti... dan—oh, Maylene! Selamat datang!" sapa Elizabeth sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Mata Elizabeth tertuju pada bungkusan yang dijinjing Maylene. "Hal itukah—?"

"Paula sudah memberitahumu, rupanya?" Maylene tertawa kecil. "Betul sekali, Elizabeth—"

"Panggil aku Lizzy!"

"—yah, Lizzy, kalau begitu," lanjut Maylene sambil tersenyum lebar. Ciel menatapnya dengan dingin. Pemuda itu tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang dipikirkan Maylene. "Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Tuan—maksudku, Ciel—sebentar?"

"Tentu," jawab Elizabeth riang. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi. Maylene tersenyum menatap kepergiannya lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Elizabeth kepada Ciel. "Ciel. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"Soal apa?" tanya Ciel ketus. Maylene menghela napas panjang lalu menyodorkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya. Ciel mengintipnya. Kue ulang tahun. "Ini..."

"Betul. Kue ulang tahun Sebastian. Aku ingin kau yang menyerahkan dan memotongnya untuk Sebastian nanti."

Ciel menggeram lalu menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu atas semua ini? Seharusnya kau yang menyerahkannya. Kau istri resminya."

Maylene mendesah. "Aku ingin sekali melakukannya, namun bagi Sebastian kaulah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Sudah sepantasnya bila kaulah yang melakukan hal tersebut."

Tatapan Ciel membuat Maylene gelisah. Ia sempat mengira bahwa Ciel akan meledak marah karena mengira bahwa ia mempermainkannya, namun terbukti bahwa ia salah. Ciel hanya mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kuenya.

"Baiklah."

Maylene tersenyum lalu pergi mencari-cari Paula, sahabatnya. Ia menemukan Paula sedang berbicara seru dengan Ran Mao tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Maylene menepuk punggung Paula. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu baru saja mau memarahi orang yang mengganggu pembicaraannya, namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah begitu menyadari bahwa yang mengganggunya adalah Maylene. "Hei! Ternyata kau sudah datang! Syukurlah. Eh—mana kuenya?"

Maylene menceritakan keputusan yang telah dilaksanakannya dengan mengubah sedikit cerita agar Paula tidak curiga. Yang mengetahui hubungan asli Sebastian dengan Ciel hanya Maylene, Sebastian, dan Ciel sendiri. Paula merengut kesal ketika Maylene sudah selesai bercerita.

"Tapi—itu tidak adil! Kau kan istrinya! Meskipun Sebastian menganggap Ciel sebagai seorang adik itu bukan berarti Ciel-lah yang berhak mendapatkan seluruh keuntungan dalam kejutan ini!"

"Sebastian sangat menghargai Ciel, begitu juga aku," terang Maylene dengan nada pahit. "Kupikir dialah yang paling berhak mendapatkannya."

Paula menghela napas panjang kemudian tersenyum. "Yah, kuhormati keputusanmu. Asal jangan mencoba menjilat ludahmu sendiri, oke?"

"Kuhargai nasihatmu."

"Sekarang, ayo kita kumpulkan orang-orang di ballroom Trancy Manor."

-x-

Maylene dan seluruh staf pembuatan film beserta seluruh aktor-aktris yang masih berada di lokasi tersebut berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Mereka menunggu Ciel dan Sebastian muncul. Ia mendesah kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Ciel terlambat."

"Sabar. Sebastian memang dari dulu sulit dibujuk, kan?" Bard, yang berdiri di belakangnya menanggapi. Maylene tersenyum kecil. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki. Maylene berlari menuju tempat saklar dan mematikan seluruh lampu. Pintu dibuka sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian Ciel menampakkan dirinya. Sebastian mengikutinya di belakang. Tepat setelah Maylene dapat melihat Sebastian, gadis itu menyalakan lampu.

"Kejutan!"

Kedua mata Sebastian melebar. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, kejutan ini menyenangkannya. Ia tertawa kecil lalu mengaca-acak rambutnya. "Kalian mengejutkanku, sungguh. Siapa yang mencetuskan ide untuk membuat seluruh hal ini?"

"Ciel."

Semua mata tertuju pada Maylene. Begitu gadis itu menyadarinya, wajahnya langsung merona merah. "Oh, ayolah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Maylene," pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang berdiri di sampingnya yang lain menangkap perhatiannya. "Bukankah semua ini…"

Maylene memberi pemuda itu tatapan tajam.

"…ide Ciel?" sambung pemuda itu lemah. Maylene mengangguk.

"Tentu, bukankah itu yang dari tadi kukatakan padamu, Finny?"

"…Ya."

Sebastian melirik mereka sekilas namun memutuskan bahwa itu tidak penting. Ia menjaga senyumnya agar tetap berada di wajah. "Terima kasih, semuanya."

Kemudian Ciel berdeham. Ketika ia yakin bahwa semua sudah mendengarkan suaranya, ia berkata, "Sebastian, aku sudah menyiapkan kue ulang tahunmu."

Paham bahwa itu merupakan aba-aba, Maylene mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati ia mendorong troli dan berhenti sampai tepat berada di depan Sebastian. Sambil tersenyum ia menyodorkan pisau kuenya.

"Silakan, Sebastian. Selamat ulang tahun."

Segera setelah Sebastian membagikan potongan kuenya kepada semua orang yang ada di sana, suara tawa dan canda segera memenuhi ballroom Trancy Manor. Maylene memainkan perannya sebagai istri dengan cukup baik. Ia terus berdiri di samping Sebastian, dan mereka berbicara tanpa kecanggungan yang biasanya memenuhi suasana di antara mereka. Seperti yang seharusnya dari dulu mereka lakukan.

Ciel menghampiri mereka. "Sebastian, kuucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu."

Sekali lagi, Sebastian tertawa kecil. Ia pun meletakkan piringnya di troli lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, _my Lord_."

"Sama-sama. Bagaimana dengan kuenya?"

"Maaf?"

"Aku sengaja memilih kue yang sesuai dengan seleramu. Untukmu."

Maylene hampir tertawa sinis mendengarnya, namun ia berhasil menyamarkannya sebagai batuk ringan.

Entah kenapa, Sebastian tidak curiga.

"Anda selalu bisa memahami saya."

Kalau saja Maylene tidak berusaha, dari tadi ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kebohongan Ciel yang bodoh. Sebastian meluruskan punggungnya lalu meraih kuenya kembali. Senyuman belum juga sirna dari wajahnya.

"Ah, Maylene. Kau belum memakan kuenya?" tanya Ciel. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Dengan segera Maylene tersadar dari fase tertawa-dengan-benaknya.

"T-tidak, Tuan Muda—maksudku, Ciel—aku hanya kehilangan garpuku beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Garpu?" Sebastian mengangkat sebuah alisnya. "Kupikir aku baru melihat sebuah garpu di lantai, tadi. Mungkin itu milikmu. Yah, pakai saja milikku dulu."

"Kurasa aku lebih suka mengambil garpu lain. Aku akan segera kembali."

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Maylene hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk kembali. Sebastian tidak begitu memedulikannya karena ia sedang terlibat dalam percakapan panjang dengan Ciel.

Mereka baru sadar ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu setelah ia jatuh ke lantai...

-x-

"Minggir, minggir, pasien Unit Gawat Darurat!"

Semua kacau. Segera setelah Maylene pingsan dan jatuh dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya, Paula-lah yang paling cepat merespon. Ia langsung menelepon ambulans setelah Sebastian memastikan Maylene sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sekarang, Maylene tengah dibawa ke UGD didampingi oleh beberapa orang.

Pintu UGD ditutup dengan buru-buru oleh beberapa perawat yang menangani Maylene. Sebastian, Ciel, Elizabeth, Paula, Bard, dan Finny, yang menemaninya, hanya bisa menunggu di luar. Sulit dikatakan siapa yang paling cemas.

Karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa namun tegang karena keadaan, Sebastian berjalan hilir-mudik. Ia tidak menyangka kejadian semenyedihkan ini bisa terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya.

Bard-lah yang pertama kali bicara.

"Sebastian, duduk. Kau tidak bisa berpikir jika tubuhmu tegang dan pikiranmu kacau."

Entah karena apa Sebastian mengikuti nasihatnya. Ia duduk, berpangku tangan sambil memejamkan mata. "Kau tahu kira-kira siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya begitu berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak punya gambaran sama sekali."

"Aku punya."

Bard dan Sebastian dikagetkan oleh suara Paula yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan kini berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Matanya basah karena air mata, namun ekspresinya tegas dan serius. Paula menghela napas dalam lalu melanjutkan dengan suara pelan sehingga orang selain mereka bertiga tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. "Menurutku, tersangka potensial kita adalah Ciel. Kue itu, sebelum dibagi-bagi olehmu, dijaga oleh Ciel seorang. Ia yang menatanya, ia yang meletakkannya di troli yang kemudian dibawa oleh Maylene."

Sebastian, yang pada awalnya mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, ekspresi seriusnya memudar digantikan dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Ciel yang meracuninya? Yang benar saja. Jika itu benar, maka seharusnya kita semua ikut keracunan. Kalaupun ada yang punya kesempatan untuk meracuninya, mereka adalah aku dan..."

Suara bariton pemuda berambut raven itu menghilang saat wajahnya mulai dirasuki ekspresi pemahaman.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?"

"Dia." Sebastian terhenyak di kursinya. "Dia," ulangnya. Bard dan Paula menatapnya bingung. Sadar bahwa mereka tidak memahami kata-katanya, Sebastian menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang lebih mudah dipahami. "Bagaimana kalau ia meracuni dirinya sendiri? Pernikahan kami, kuakui, agak kacau. Maylene orang yang berkomitmen. Dia takkan pernah melanggar kata-katanya sendiri, yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan setia kepadaku seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan. _Maut_, Bard, Paula. Ia pasti mempercepat—"

"Whoa, whoa. Stop, Sebastian. Kukira kau lebih pintar dari ini. Berhenti atau akan kuhajar kau karena kata-katamu yang lancang," sela Bard tajam. "Maylene bukan tipe orang yang 'melarikan diri' dari masalahnya. Ia akan menghadapinya, sesulit apapun masalah itu."

"Lagi pula, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi...," sambung Paula lambat-lambat. "Kurasa Ciel bukan pelakunya. Yah, meski ia memang punya kesempatan untuk membubuhkan racun di kue itu, tapi Sebastian benar. Ciel tidak mungkin tahu siapa yang akan memakan potongan yang mana. Kau kan yang memilihnya secara acak, Sebastian?"

Sebastian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu... yang memiliki kesempatan untuk membubuhkannya hanyalah—"

"Maylene sendiri."

Sebastian dan Bard memandang Paula terkejut. Paula balas menatap mereka.

"Kalian tahu maksudku. Sebastian tidak mungkin bisa membubuhkan racun di kue Maylene tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Sedangkan Ciel sudah bersih dari daftar tersangka kita. Lagi pula, Ciel bukan orang yang membeli kue itu."

Sebastian tercengang.

"Bukan dia? Lalu—siapa?"

"Tidak ada yang membeli kue itu, Sebastian," Bard menimpali. Ekspresinya suram. Sebastian menatap Paula dan Bard secara bergantian.

"Tunggu—aku tidak paham apa maksud kalian. Maylene bilang Ciel yang menyiapkannya. Ciel bilang dia yang membelikannya untukku. Ini berarti... semuanya berbohong, kan? Lalu siapa yang membeli kue itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Oh, diam kau. Pertama-tama, seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, tidak ada yang membeli kue itu. Seseorang di antara kita semua membuatnya."

"Seseorang?" Kedua mata Sebastian melebar. "Siapa?"

Ekspresi Bard mengeras. Tampak sekali dari nada bicaranya bahwa ia sudah sangat kesal karena Sebastian tidak menangkap inti pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Maylene-lah yang membuatkannya untukmu."

.

.

.

=TBC=

A/N

Maaf mengganggu dengan sambungan menggantung seperti itu, tapi saya gatau lagi mau nulis apa sebagai end of chapter. =w= Yang ada nanti saya keterusan nulis sampe lebih dari 20.000 words.

Karena saya masih newbie, mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai tercinta!

Saya tahu pair ini sangat random dan tidak terkenal, apalagi di Indonesia. Tapi ide ini tiba-tiba saja tercetus di kepala saya, dan menurut saya pemeran-pemeran yang paling cocok ya mereka semua seperti yang sudah saya tuliskan di atas. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari para RPer yang berseliweran di dunia twitter. (?)

Saya minta maaf karena agak nge-bashing chara Ciel dan pair SebasCiel. Habis, saya agak kontra-yaoi sih. *bows deeply*

Saya harap senpai sekalian mau memberikan komentar dan saran-sarannya kepada saya lewat review. Yang nge-fav dan nge-follow juga nggak dilarang kok. (ngareptingkatdewa)

Oke.

Bagi yang mau ngata-ngatain saya atau ngeflame karena fic ini, jangan di review ya. Kalau bisa, di akun twitter saya ini: ShiratoSera . Okeee? /plakdungdesh

Mata ne, senpaitachi! *waves*


End file.
